saikai story
by frcpirate
Summary: Sakura is an idol in Japan. She was born and raised in the public eye. All of her secrets have been revealed but one. What will happen if this secret is uncovered? SxS, ExT.
1. Chapter 1

8:00. Time for the chase to begin. Two small figures rose from the ground on an expanding platform. A small, sweet voice echoed throughout the silent stadium. Chaos ensued. The multitudes were anticipating noise from the dark stage. This was the signal. The lights flashed and began their pursuit.

One beam illuminated a young girl with pale skin and crystal blue eyes. Her dark hair was pulled into a pony tail at the right side of the base of her neck and fell to the base of her shoulder blades. She was wearing a white halter top with a matching mini skirt.

Another shone a girl of equal age, with slightly tanned skin and playful green eyes. Her long auburn hair and white outfit matched her partner's. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto and she was the most famous idol in all of Japan. She showed only slight aptitude for singing, but she had a smile that could melt the coldest ice, a cheerful attitude, a beautiful face, and a pedigree to die for.

Three years ago, when Sakura's fifteen year old cousin Tomoyo had asked her to audition for a j-pop group, Sakura had not preferred singing to any other activity. She didn't dislike it, but she definitely didn't expect to be spending her late teen years appearing in photo books and CDs. She was sure that she would walk in the door at the audition; the judges would realize that she didn't have any talent, and send her home. But, she wanted to make Tomoyo-chan happy, and Tomoyo-chan was happiest when she was singing. When she walked into the audition hall, however, the judges took one look at her and offered her a contract. They said it was in her blood.

Sakura's mother, Nadeshiko, was exceedingly beautiful and cheerful, although a bit clumsy. Sakura was often compared to her mother and, secretly, it was her favorite part about being famous. Nadeshiko was a famous model, taken from the public before her time to marry Fujitaka Kinomoto, who was more than ten years her senior. Fujitaka was a widely known and respected politician. He had served Japan as ambassador to China in Sakura's youth, and was credited with the improvement in the relationship between the two countries. Before Sakura had been born, he had been an influential member of the Parliament, and held a vision that would eventually set the country in the direction of economic prosperity.

After the shock the couple created by marrying wore off, the citizens of Japan eagerly anticipated the children that would be produced. Touya came first, and immediately shied away from the camera. He was a quiet and handsome boy, intelligent and determined to follow in his father's footsteps. The public was shocked that the couple did not immediately produce another child, and had nearly given up hope by the time Sakura was conceived.

And so it was, eight years after giving birth to her first child, Nadeshiko Kinomoto was rushed to the hospital, in labor, and forced to wade through a sea of reporters to give birth to her only daughter. The public immediately fell in love with baby Sakura. She had emerald green eyes like her mother, and auburn hair like her father.

Sakura's first interaction with the press was when she was only two years old. She had been playing in the park with her mother, picking flowers to take home to a sick Touya, when she saw the woman with the camera. Curious, little Sakura toddled over to her and offered her a dandelion. It was the first picture of many to appear in print. People fawned over her, and it was nearly impossible for her to live a normal life.

Sakura looked out to the crowd. She was glad that she and Tomoyo-chan had so many fans. It meant more and more people were hearing Tomoyo-chan's beautiful voice. Sakura respected Tomoyo-chan more than any other idol in the world. She was beautiful, intelligent, and talented. Tomoyo was the daughter of Sonomi Daidouji, the president of the Daidouji Toy Company. Her mother's status allowed the Daidouji's to be rich without the constant harassment by paparazzi. Now, however, Tomoyo could not do anything without being followed by a man with a camera. Tomoyo didn't enjoy this constant exposure, but she loved to sing and anything was tolerable as long as she could continue.

Tomoyo's voice, accompanied by Sakura's, spread through the room until it reached two young men in the very back. One had a head of blue hair and a set of binoculars in order to see the siren at the front of the room. The other had messy brown hair and sat in his chair with his eyes closed and his eyebrows knit together in concentration.

"What are you doing just sitting there? You made me come to this concert, Syaoran, and now you're not even looking up there! What is your deal?" The blue-haired one said. But Syaoran ignored him. He was too intoxicated by the sugar pink aura that had invaded his senses. It had been too long since he had been in the same room as her. It had been torture staring at her on TV and in books without feeling the aura that bewitched him.

Eriol ignored his friend and searched once more for the lovely Tomoyo.

AN: I don't own CCS. And I know it's short. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days and it'll be longer.

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think!

frcpirate


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo tells us that you've got some strange hobbies." Taka-san, a tall, Asian man whispered comically to the camera. Sakura paled and her eyes shot open. She looked at Tomoyo and pointed an accusing finger at her cousin's chest.

"What did you tell them about me!" she yelled. Tomoyo-chan began to laugh. Sakura hung her head.

"Sakura-chan takes classes." Tomoyo said with a teasing smile.

"Classes? Why would our adorable Sakura-chan need to take classes?" Taka-san asked.

"She wants to learn to be traditional, so she takes classes on flower arranging, proper housekeeping, and hosting parties." Tomoyo whispered, conspiring with Taka-san. Sakura smiled slightly and leaned over to Nakai-san, a smaller, but equally funny man.

"Tomoyo-chan is in love with her video camera." Sakura said. Nakai-san laughed.

"What are you saying, Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, "I'm not in love with my camera."

"Oh yes she is," Sakura whispered, "Every time she pulls it out, like at a photo shoot or a shoot for a PV, the director gets angry. And Tomoyo-chan says, 'KAWAIII' really loud and they have to let her film the set for at least 5 minutes." The hosts laughed.

"So Sakura-chan loves housework and Tomoyo-chan can film her while she does it. I think you've got the video for your next single all lined up." Taka-san said. Sakura sighed.

"I don't love housework." She whined.

"That's right, Taka-san," Nakai-san said, "Sakura-chan has to prepare to become the Empress. Hiro-san will never propose if she can't take care of a home." Sakura blushed. It was always like this. Every time she appeared on this show they always made comments about Hiro-kun.

"So, Tomoyo-chan, I hear you've accepted your first film role." Nakai-san said.

"Yes."

"And I hear it's opposite the great Syaoran Li." Taka-san whispered in Sakura's ear.

"No way!" Sakura yelled, "Who's that?" She whispered back.

"He's only the greatest martial arts star to ever come out of China."

"Oh. I see." Sakura finished.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Nakai-san called.

"Oh nothing. We were just discussing the best flowers to put in the entryway to a home." Taka-san said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sakura chuckled. These two really were a lot of fun. She and Tomoyo were heading back out to their car. The show, Utaban, wouldn't air for a few more days. It would mean a bit more rest before the onslaught of paparazzi attracted by Taka-san's comment.

"Tomoyo-chan, I can't believe you told them about that!" Sakura whined. Tomoyo chuckled. Well, they wanted a secret talent for the show and you're always slipping away for those lessons. Besides, you told them I like to film you."

"Tomoyo-chan, you become scary when you want to film me." Sakura said.

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! By the way, when were you going to tell me you were in a movie? I had to find out with everyone else on national television." Sakura pretended to be upset, but really, she was happy that her cousin was moving on to bigger and better things. In only two years Sakura would be retiring.

What did bother, Sakura, though, was that Tomoyo would be starring in the movie with Syaoran Li.

The two girls climbed into the record company's car and sat in the back seat. Their manager, Renji, began to read itineraries for the day, "Sakura-chan, you've got a meeting with your brother today at 2:00, a radio interview at 4:00 and then dinner with Akihito-san. Tomoyo-chan has lunch with her mother at 12:00, a meeting with the producer for your film and then a cast meet-and-greet dinner. Tomorrow we're shooting the video for the new single bright and early. Next week we start our tour. We'll be hitting Japan and then we'll stay in China for a while to allow Tomoyo-chan to film her movie." Sakura nodded. She was worried about the tour, as she always was. But she was excited for it to be over. She couldn't wait to go back to China. She couldn't wait to see her mom.

When they arrived at the recording studio, Sakura hugged Tomoyo good bye. She gathered her coat around herself and headed into the December air. Touya's office was just around the corner and the streets were to busy to attempt to drive. She walked down the busy street, her large coat covering her and hiding her identity. When she arrived at Touya's building, it took all of her strength to open the heavy glass doors. She was greeted by a secretary and entered her brother's room.

He was on the telephone, and judging by the sound of his voice, the person on the other end of the line was annoying him. Sakura sat opposite his large desk as he growled into the receiver. She heard the office door click closed and turned to see her brother's partner, Yukito.

Touya and Yukito were partners in every sense of the word. They worked together, _slept_ together and they even protected Sakura together. Yukito's personality, however, was opposite of Touya's. Where Touya was intense and easily angered, Yukito was calming and peaceful. Sakura thought they balanced each other nicely.

Sakura respected her brother and Yukito. When the press discovered their relationship, it caused a huge scandal. Sakura watched them stick together and defend themselves. It gave Sakura courage. It gave her hope that she could live a life of her choosing without the approval of her fans.

"Sakura-chan," Yukito said, "You're here early, aren't you? I thought you weren't supposed to be here until 2. It's barely passed noon." He sat next to her.

"Tomoyo-chan went to eat lunch with her mom so I decided to come here and see what you were up to."

"Would you like to come eat with me? To-ya will probably be on the phone for a while but I have a break." Sakura smiled. It would be nice to spend an afternoon with Yukito-san. They headed out of the office to a classy restaurant across the street. When they were seated, Sakura glanced out the window. Tokyo was full of excitement. There were school girls gossiping in groups and following boys at a distance, there were mothers and fathers shopping with their children.

"How was the shooting this morning, Sakura-chan?" Yukito asked.

"Tomoyo-chan told embarrassing stories about me again." Sakura sighed.

"Did she tell everyone you're terrified of ghosts?" Yukito asked.

"Are you kidding? They knew about that a year ago. They always try to scare me now. And it works." Sakura hung her head in defeat and Yukito chuckled.

"I hear you're going to China."

"Yeah. Tomoyo-chan is filming a movie with Li-kun."

"You know To-ya will insist on hearing from you."

"I know."

Their food was served and they lapsed into silence. "I'll be taking Kero-chan with me so you won't have to worry. But I'm taking the cards to see my mother. They ask about her sometimes." Sakura said.

"I know. I wish I could accompany you as well, but I am needed here."

"I understand, Yue, and I expect you to do what makes you happy."

They left the restaurant and walked back to the office building. Touya was waiting when they returned. He was sitting at his desk with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the door. Sakura visibly cringed when she heard him call, "Kaijuu." Her face turned into a scowl.

"Onii-san, I'm not a kaijuu." She stamped her foot on the ground.

"Sit down, Sakura. I have to talk to you." _To_ you. Not _with _you Sakura noticed.

"Ok." She sat in the chair and sat with her hands folded in her lap.

"I hear you're going to China for Tomoyo's movie. With that gaki. I don't want you anywhere near the set. I don't want you to set foot on his property. I don't want you associating with any of his family." And Touya paused, "And if I hear anything about you being within a mile of him, I'll have him filleted and mounted on my wall." Sakura hated when Touya was like this. She nodded and said nothing. Yukito looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He knew that he could persuade Touya to overlook many things, but anything that involved the Li boy was untouchable. "That's all I really needed to let you know. How's work? How is Hiro? I hear you're going to eat with him tonight. I hope you two have a great time."

"I'm sure we will, Onii-chan." Sakura cringed inside. Touya really seemed to like Hiro-kun. Touya's phone rang, symbolizing the end of their conversation and the end of her visit. She hugged Yukito and wandered back to the recording studio.

Sakura lie on the chaise in the lounge, a blanket covering her face and her thoughts wandering off into space. She thought about her training, and how she would ask The Flower to show her some new arrangements. She heard the door to the lounge open and close and ignored it. Everyone from the studio knew that this was her favorite hiding place. They wouldn't bother her. She was surprised, then, when she felt suddenly suffocated by the body that plopped down on her stomach.

She must have surprised them too, because abruptly she began to sense a familiar aura peeking out of the other body. She lifted the covers off herself and found herself face to face with Li Syaoran.

For a few moments neither of them said anything. Sakura just stared into his deep brown eyes and froze. She could see a familiar blush creep up his face and then felt her own. He blinked. She straightened up and sat to one end of the chaise. "I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." He said, "I didn't know you were there or it wouldn't have happened." He said. His voice was rough and slightly feminine. It made Sakura blush even more to hear it. He sat to the other side of the long chair. She looked out the window. Her right shoulder blade was beginning to tingle, but she was doing anything within her power to ignore it. The last thing she needed was to call attention to the mark there. Sakura was going crazy. She knew her aura was out. She had let go of any control she had in order to try to think of a way out of this embarrassing situation. She stood up. He grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go." He whispered. His voice called her and she began to retract her aura, "Leave it." He said. She stopped.

"I'm going to be in China after my tour." She said, finding her voice at last. He gasped. He hadn't heard her speak in so long. She felt his green aura grow stronger.

"Mother would expect you to stay at the estate. You must also visit your mother." He replied.

"Yes." She said. She stood up again and this time he did not stop her, "It was good to see you again, Syaoran-kun." She smiled and then she was gone.

Sakura knew that the person on the radio expected her to be cute and clueless as always, but she couldn't bring herself to even try. She wanted to go home and crawl into bed. But she answered all of the questions thrown at her as best she could. When the interview was over, Hiro-kun's limo was already waiting for her. She climbed in and let it take her to its destination.

Sakura didn't disclose the location of her home to anyone. It wasn't done maliciously or because she wanted to hide. She just wanted to have somewhere that she could relax and be herself. She wanted a place to raise a family out of the spotlight after she retired. Hiro-kun seemed to respect her privacy and sent his limo to her when she was to meet him for dinner.

While in the limo, she changed into a shimmering pink dress that fell to her ankles. She touched up her makeup and clipped a pink orchid into her hair. Dinner with Hiro-kun was always an extravagant affair. The door to the limo opened and an arm was extended to help her out. She stood and saw that she was in front of one of her favorite restaurants. It was where she and Hiro-kun had first met. She was led to her table and smiled slightly when she saw him. He had dark hair and even darker eyes. He was attractive, but Sakura knew that his position and his money made him the most wanted man in all of Japan.

He rose and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled sweetly and sat as he pushed the chair back in. With a swift wave of his arm, he dismissed the waiter. He sat across from her and smiled kindly. Sakura saw the flash of a camera and inwardly cringed.

"Good evening, Sakura-chan. How was your day?" Hiro asked.

"It was alright I guess. Tomoyo embarrassed me this morning. Yukito-san took me to lunch, and Onii-san yelled at me about going to China. I had a radio interview." She said, one finger pressed to her chin in thought. She had conveniently left out the unexpected meeting with Syaoran. Hiro chuckled. Sakura folded her arms over her chest and pouted. "What's so funny about my day?"

"Nothing. You just always do so many interesting things." He smiled.

"What about you, Hiro-kun?"

"Well, I heard that you're going to China, and because I can't bare to be away from you, I've decided to move up my conference with the Emperor." Sakura, who had been drinking from her glass of water, had to try not to choke.

"You're coming to China too?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Touya-san asked me to keep watch over you. Only, I'm sad to say I can only meet you for dinner every once in a while. I have much to attend to." Hiro said. Sakura understood. Hiro-kun was the Crown Prince of Japan after all. He had to prepare himself to take the throne. Sakura understood that his preparations included finding a wife, and she knew that he intended to make her the Empress. She only hoped that he understood what she had told him when he started courting her six months ago. She had no intention of dating him. They were only friends. She hadn't let him so much as kiss her cheek.

But she did allow him to take her out to extravagant dinners and parade her around in public. She knew it was wrong. But it was what he and the public wanted and it gave her the ability to hide.

AN: Thanks for reading it! I still don't own CCS.

I hope you enjoyed it!

frcpirate


End file.
